


Revenge Is A Dish Best Served Cold

by Mercykills



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-09 17:59:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7811719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercykills/pseuds/Mercykills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amori Rin is a girl who seeks vengeance on the killer of her parents, The Original Reaper (Koro-Sensei). Can Nagisa & the Class of 3-E, mend this broken girl's heart before the end of the school year? Nagisa x Rin Story starts at 2-D and then follows into 3-E *Note: I have posted this story on Fanfiction.net - I am the creator of this story.*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prelude Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *Notes
> 
> "someone is talking"
> 
> Talk like this is a person thinking to themselves
> 
> CAPS IS WHEN THEY ARE YELLING!
> 
> *A/N is an Author's Note*
> 
> End of notes*  
> I want to thank the people that helped me with this fanfiction.  
> Mira-kun - Fanfiction.net  
> ilanitaliaXD - Fanfiction.net  
> ChiverShadow - Fanfiction.net
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Assassination Classroom or it's characters.
> 
> This is my first fanfiction.

**Prelude Chapter 0:**

 

**Rin POV**

 

_Location: USA , Place: Unknown._

 

It all seemed like a horrible nightmare but as I saw the black clouded figure I knew something was wrong.

 

My name is Amori Rin. I was born in Japan, I don’t know where exactly. I have waist-length black hair and red eyes. I’m 5’2 and have a petite frame

 

I was on business trip with my parents. I don't remember much about them, they were the owners of a company called Amori Arms and they had just received a contract from the US government to supply them with military weapons. At least that is what I was told. I found out later that the company was just a front for their real business. My parents were actually the leaders of an underground network of assassins. I was only 8 when I saw them last, that is when they were killed by the Reaper.

 

We had just finished dinner and were heading back to the hotel before a flight back to Japan the next morning. We ended up taking a shortcut through a long, dimly lit tunnel. All of a sudden a figure covered in what appeared to be black smoke confronted us.

 

It was over in a second.

 

My Parents were lying on the ground, dying in front of me. I remember how my father begged the assassin not to kill his daughter. The Reaper said, “Don’t take this personally kid, it's just business. Someone paid a lot to have you all wiped out.” The next second the Reaper had my mother's decapitated head laid in front of his feet.

 

Just before the Reaper decapitated him, my father looked at me and said,

“Rin - **_Rise up, Spread your wings, Scorch the earth._ ** ”. ****

 

All of a sudden my head started to hurt. Memories of the training my parents had put me through came flooding into my head. The pain, the sorrow, the hurt, the grieving, the loss; all these emotions overwhelmed me. I’ve been training in the art of assassination ever since I could walk. My training was extreme to say the least and my father had just used the coded phrase to release my hidden abilities and memories.

 

For the first time I had a target I wanted to kill.

 

**Reaper POV**

 

 _Two down, one to go. I really don't like to kill kids….._ _hmm, now that's interesting... Such intense bloodlust pouring out of the kid it is…..insane._ ***A/N to give you an Idea it was in the form** **of a very large Angry Dragon***

 

Rin let out a bloodcurdling scream as she charged at the Reaper at her highest speed. She closed the distance between them far faster than the Reaper had expected her to be capable of. Rin pulled out two O Tanto blades that were had hidden up her sleeves.

 

*CLANG, CLANG*

 

The Reaper barely blocked both of the attacks from Rin.

 

“That was close,” muttered the Reaper. _I was not expecting a child to attack with intent to kill right after their parents were killed._ Just as the Reaper had recovered his composure, a second, third and fourth attack was made. All of which were dodged easily. Even so, this was not a fight he was prepared for.

“You’re still a child, it'd be interesting to wait a few years and see how your power manifests,” the Reaper said as he knocked her away with a powerful kick. When Rin hit the ground she recovered immediately.

_Interesting kid, that kick would have knocked out most high school students._

Then he disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

 

**Rin POV**

 

Rin knew she couldn't stay in the alley. She had to get back to her hotel and find a way back home. To japan.

 

Once she was back at the hotel she tried to sort through her memories. Minutes dragged into what felt like hours. The pain just wouldn't go away. All she knew was she was alone with a broken heart. Tears started streaming down her face when she heard a familiar voice.

 

“Hello Rin, it's been a long time since I saw you last.”

 

“Uncle is that you?” Rin asked as she turned to see her Uncle Lovro Brofsk stepping out of the shadows.

 

“So, you have awoken have you?”  

 

“Yes. Father and Mother are dead though. They were killed by the Reaper. But before he killed my father ….. Father said a phrase that made my head hurt. Once my head cleared, the Reaper was gone as well as Mother’s and Father’s heads.”

 

“I see, I was on my way here to warn them that a rival had hired an assassin to wipe out his competition. The pay was a very, very large sum but I guess it needed to be to get the attention of assassins who were skilled enough to go against your parents. They were top of the elite assassins with perfect teamwork.” Lovro explained as he tried to comfort his niece.

“But that didn't help them fight him. He had won the fight with them in less than a second. Why did he let me live? Wasn't I a target as well?”

 

“You see, the Reaper has a set of rules he follows for assassinations: **Rule 1. No kids.** ”

 

“Uncle Lovro? Would you please continue my training so I may get revenge for my parents death?”

 

“Yes. I will teach you assassination techniques and you will be home schooled until you can pass as a normal girl when out in public.”

 

From that day, Lovro refined Rin’s skills, and knowledge. Soon enough Rin found herself at the entrance exam for Kunugigaoka Junior High School with her uncle’s advice still fresh in her mind.

 

**_You need to fit in to survive._ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Notes
> 
> "someone is talking"
> 
> Talk like this is a person thinking to themselves
> 
> CAPS IS WHEN THEY ARE YELLING!
> 
> *A/N is an Author's Note*
> 
> End of notes*  
> I want to thank the people that helped me with this fanfiction.  
> Mira-kun - Fanfiction.net  
> ilanitaliaXD - Fanfiction.net  
> ChiverShadow - Fanfiction.net
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Assassination Classroom or it's characters.
> 
> This is my first fanfiction.

**Chapter 1:**

 

It was the day of the enrollment exams for placement into class A,B,C,D or E.  It should have been a good day, but it didn't quite go as planned.

 

**Rin POV**

 

*Yawn* _What time is it? 6am….damn I gotta get ready for the entrance exams today. Well let’s see... food first, then shower and dress for school._ Rin made herself breakfast; a bowl of cereal, two pieces of toast and a glass of apple juice. She then got ready for school, since she was a last minute entry to the school’s exams, she had not received her uniform yet.

 

When Rin arrived at school she felt out of place as all of the people attending the exam were in the school’s uniform.  _  Damn it uncle, I told you we should have been here a week ago to set up. _

 

Her uncle had set her up with a functional apartment which was a short train ride away from the school. It has two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen and a living room. Her uncle had also setup an account for her. The account contained the savings and inheritances from her parents. It was all to go to Rin, including the company Amori Arms. In her parents’ will, the company, Amori Arms, was to be held in trust by Lovro for Rin until she turned 21. Her uncle would stop by once a month randomly to check up on her. Unfortunately, this happened yesterday so she wasn’t able to get to bed until around one in the morning.  

 

When Rin got to her destination, she stepped out of the train station and walked into the school, immediately heading for the office in hopes of getting herself a uniform. Upon entering the office, Rin found the secretary to be very helpful as she told Rin where her uniform was waiting for her. The school would have sent it to her via mail but they didn’t have her address yet.. Rin quickly updated her information with the school, then went to pick up and change into her new uniform. 

 

_ Ok this is better, at least I don't stick out like a sore thumb. The dress code is simple enough I should be able to hide my blades still. Though I probably should leave them in my school bag, getting caught with multiple weapons on me in class could be a problem. Good thing I trained in unarmed combat too. _

 

Rin was sent to the exam testing room. When she arrived, Rin found a sign on the door: 

‘EXAM In Progress. Knock First’

After a few minutes the door opened and the teacher stepped out. 

 

**Teacher's POV**

 

*Knock Knock*

_ that must be the new student I was told about.  _

The teacher walked to the door and told the class to behave before she walked out to meet with the new student. 

“Hello, may I help you?” the teacher said as he closed the door. 

 

“Hello, my name is Amori Rin. I was told this was the exam room I was to go to.” Rin said.

 

“Why are you late? Homeroom started twenty minutes ago.” 

_ Stupid girl you should know this, I hate it when students are late. _

 

“I’m sorry Sensei. I just received my uniform this morning and got lost trying to find the room. This is the first time I have actually been in a real school, I was home schooled ‘till now.” Rin said with a slight blush of embarrassment.

 

“Oh, that’s ok. I will ask one of the students to show you around for the day.”

_ Maybe I was a little hasty, she seems to be nice enough. _

“I will introduce you to the class.”

 

The teacher opened the door and let Rin into the room. As Rin entered she discovered that there were only a few students in that room. 

“Class we have a new student to the school. Her name is Amori Rin, please give her a warm welcome. Shiota would you please show Amori around today, this is her first time in a school.” the teacher introduced Rin to the class.

 

“Yes, Sensei” said Shiota.” Rin walked over and took a seat next to Shiota.

 

**Rin POV**

 

“Hello Shiota, thank you for helping me today. Please call me Rin.”

“Good Morning…Rin-chan. It’s good to meet you.” said Shiota 

There was gonna be a whole day of testing for them. First period was one of the subjects that her uncle was not very good at teaching, Science. 

_ Wow this exam is no joke, Uncle didn't go over some of this stuff very well.  _

The second period was Math.

_ This is my favorite subject! This will be easy, just like calculating the best angle of attack. _

After the second period, the students in the exam room were given a lunch break.

 

_ I'm glad that part is over, I'm hungry. _

“Shiota where are we allowed to eat?”

 

“We eat in our homeroom classroom, we are allowed to move the desks to be with others.” Shiota explained.

 

“Shiota I thought this room was for last minute enrollment exams? Why are you here you seem to know the school.”

 

“Well you see, I was sick during the regular days of the regular exams, the school put me in here to do the exams as a makeup day.” Shiota said.

 

“Shiota..”

“Rin-chan, I prefer to be called, Nagisa.” Nagisa interrupted.

 

”Ok, so Nagisa-kun it is. I made too much food for one person for lunch, would you like some?”

 

The two other boys in the room laughed and said Nagisa-chan is a girl, just look at her. long hair, girl figure all that's missing is the dress. Nagisa bowed his head, red from embarrassment. 

“R...Rin-c...chan, it’s n…not true, I…I’m a boy” Nagisa whispered on the verge of tears. 

 

Something “clicked” inside of Rin, causing her to feel sorry for Nagisa. Rin got up and walked towards the two boys that were bullying her…..friend. The look in Rin’s eyes was that of murderous predator, bloodlust was gushing in waves out of her. Rin was angry. No… she was livid.

“HOW DARE YOU SAY THOSE AWFUL THINGS ABOUT HIM!”

 

Rin was able to take two steps before the two boys panicked and bolted out of the room. Rin had tried to direct her bloodlust away from Nagisa.  _ I hope I didn't scare off Nagisa _ . Rin turned around to look at Nagisa. She saw a teary eyed look of surprise on Nagisa’s face.

“Sorry you had to see that, I just don't like bullies.” Rin frowned, and was about to leave when Nagisa said,

“Thank you, you are the first person to stand up for me. How did you figure out I am a boy?”

 

Rin smiled, 

“It is quite simple really Nagisa-kun. One, you're wearing pants, which is the standard uniform for a male student they only give out if you put down that you are a male on the student information forms. That’s saying if you didn’t lie on the form. And two, even though it is small, you have an adam’s apple…girls don’t have that.”

 

Nagisa smiled, blushed and said, “I am glad I met you today, Rin-chan. I don’t know about you but I’m starving, let’s eat.” Rin pulled out a large bento box stuffed with food. 

 

During Rin’s break, one of the administration staff informed her that the Principal Asano Gakuhō wanted to see her. 

_ Great my first day and I already managed to get called into the principal’s office. Uncle is gonna have a field day. _

Rin went to Principal Asano Gakuhō office wanting to get this over with as soon as possible. She had already her share of a lot of not so nice things come from students that were sent there.

 

**Asano POV**

 

*Knock, Knock, Knock*

_ Ahh, that must be the new transfer student I sent for, Amori Rin. I think I will have some fun with this one. _

“Come in!”

 

“Hello, I am Amori Rin. I was told you wanted to see me Principal Asano?” Rin says as she walks into the office.

 

_ Amori…I’ve heard that name before…it was years ago….she couldn’t be related to them. _

 

“Yes I did send for you. just realize, I'm not the principal, I am the Chairman of the school. I have a few questions for you regarding the information that you provided the school.” Chairman Asano explained.

 

“I’m sorry, I was misinformed of the proper title to address you by, Asano-dai-Sensei.” She apologised.

 

_ Interesting this girl seems to think I am a headmaster, I do like the sound of dai-sensei but that isn’t my position right now.  _

 

“Thank you for that but Sensei is good enough, I’m not a headmaster yet. But that is not why I had you come here. In your file it shows that you live mostly alone but you do have a guardian. The only information we have is his given name, Lovro. Can you elaborate on that at all? There is also the issue of your tuition fees that are overdue.” Asano Gakuho informed Rin.

 

“Unfortunately I only know him as Uncle Lovro and he travels a lot for business so he’s only in town usually once a month. As for the payment of my outstanding tuition fees, you should have them by the end of the week. I apologize for the delay. My bank made an error and bounced the check. Here is a note from my bank explaining it was their fault.” Rin explained while stepping forward to hand the signed note.

“I see, I will let you finish your enrollment exams today, but you will not be able to start classes until your tuition payment has been received.” 

 

“Thank you Asano-Sensei, I will make every effort to get the fee paid ASAP. I do not want to fall too far behind my fellow students.” Rin then left the office to enjoy the rest of her lunch break.

  
  


**Rin POV**

 

After lunch, Rin returned to the exam room to continue her exams. When she returned, Rin found that the room was empty because no one had returned yet.

_ Good job Rin, you scared off Nagisa and the two bullies. I’m gonna have to be more careful or I will be alone here too. _

Rin was so deep in thought that she didn’t notice Nagisa had walked in and sat down next to her.

 

“Hello Rin-chan, a penny for your thoughts?” said Nagisa

 

_ Wait when did he come in? When did my senses become dulled that I didn’t even realise when he was near? Did I unconsciously lower my guard around him? _

 

“Good afternoon Nagisa-kun. Sorry, I wasn’t paying attention. I was thinking…that I scared you off like those two bullies.”

 

“Oh no, I’m used to it.” said Nagisa.

 

“It must be nice to have friends….”

“I will be your friend Rin-chan, if...if you want , no one has ever stood up for me like that before. Most people don’t even notice I am here.” said Nagisa as his face heated up with a pink blush.

 

“Really?” 

“Yes.” 

 

Rin smiled. 

_ My first friend. _

Rin reached over and hugged Nagisa. 

“Thank you Nagisa-kun” Nagisa blushed even harder.

 

*Bell Rings*

The teacher entered the room followed by the two other boys.

“Sit down you two and stop complaining. She is a new student to the school and you want me to believe that she is a savage dragon trying to kill you?” the teacher said. 

“Yes we do!” said the boys. 

“ENOUGH! You have only a few more exams and then you get to go home. So please sit down, be quiet and write the exam.” 

“Yes, Sensei” the boys said.

 

The next exam was  languages: English and Japanese. This was another subject Rin enjoyed.

  
The final exam was poetry and culture. Rin was not expecting this exam. After the final exam was finished, Rin and Nagisa exchanged phone numbers and headed home. It has been a long, exhausting day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Notes
> 
> "someone is talking"
> 
> Talk like this is a person thinking to themselves
> 
> CAPS IS WHEN THEY ARE YELLING!
> 
> *A/N is an Author's Note*
> 
> End of notes*  
> I want to thank the people that helped me with this fanfiction.  
> Mira-kun - Fanfiction.net  
> ilanitaliaXD - Fanfiction.net  
> ChiverShadow - Fanfiction.net
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Assassination Classroom or it's characters.
> 
> This is my first fanfiction.

**Chapter 2:**

 

**Rin POV**

 

*BZZT, BZZT, BZZT* 

_ What is that sound?  _ Rin checked the time. 8:30 A.M.

_ *BZZT _ _ — _ _ THUMP*  _

_ Oh ya, my cell phone, I forgot I set it to vibrate at school yesterday. I wonder who that could be?  _  ... _ It’s a text from Nagisa-kun.  _ She pressed on the ‘open’ button.

 

**From: Shiota Nagisa**

**To: Amori Rin**

**Subject: Good Morning.**

“ _ Good morning Rin-chan, I was wondering if you would like to go get our exam results together? They should have the exams marked by noon. _ ”

 

Rin smiles and sent a reply.

 

**From: Amori Rin**

**To: Shiota Nagisa**

**Subject: Re: Good Morning**

“ _ Good morning Nagisa-kun. That sounds like a good idea. Would you be interested in having lunch with me before we go to the school? _ ”

She barely placed down the phone when it rang again

*BZZT, BZZT, BZZT* 

_ That was quick  _

**From: Shiota Nagisa**

**To: Amari Rin**

**Subject: Sure**

“ _ Sure Rin-chan, where should we meet for lunch? _ ”

 

Rin’s face heated up with pink blush. 

**From: Amori Rin**

**To: Shiota Nagisa**

**Subject: Re: Sure**

“ _ Let’s meet at the train station, I don’t know this area very well, maybe you know a good place. Say around eleven? _ ”

 

*BZZT, BZZT, BZZT* 

**From: Shiota Nagisa**

**To: Amori Rin**

**Subject: Re: Re: Sure**

“ _ Ok, see you at eleven. _ ”

 

After reading the last reply, Rin put down the phone, taking a deep breath and mulling over her next step.

“I think I’ll skip breakfast to give more time for me to get ready and pick a nice outfit to wear.”

After another moment of consideration, she picked a sky blue dress with a pair of dark blue shoes. 

She threw a look at the clock. “Oh crap. it’s 10:55 am I have to hurry or else I’m gonna be late.”

 

**Nagisa POV**

 

Nagisa was at the train station near his house where he and Rin had separated to head home the day before.

_ What time is it? 11:15am. Did she forget? Maybe I should call her and find out. _

Just as he was about to call he saw, Rin running with great haste down the platform.

 

“Good Morning Nagisa-kun, sorry I’m late. I took a wrong turn at Albuquerque.” she said jokingly.

_ Wow, she looks beautiful. _

He smiled in reply. “Hahaha, good morning Rin-chan. You look beautiful today.” 

 

Rin’s face heated up with pink blush “Thank you Nagisa-kun. Where should we go for lunch?”

 

He hid his smile.  _ Cute. _ “I think there is a nice sushi place not to far from here. It’s 2 stations away from the school so it's on our way there. Interested?”

 

Rin smiled. “Yes. But how did you know I like sushi?”

 

“I didn’t. I just really like sushi and I figured we could go to my favorite sushi restaurant. They really make the best sushi in town.” We boarded the train headed towards the school, when Rin asked 

“When do the actual classes start?”

 

“Regular classes start on Monday, we have this week for make up exams and to get a routine set up so you will be on time for the start of school.” 

After about twenty minutes we arrived at the sushi restaurant called Sushi Express. It's a small place but still my favorite place because it’s an all you can eat buffet. Rin ordered a glass of water. I got a fruity tea. 

 

“So Rin-chan what do you think? A nice place huh?”

 

“Yes, it gives off that ‘eating at home with family’ feel.” Rin bowed her head trying to cover her frown. I saw that something was bothering Rin and placed my hand on her shoulder, 

“What's wrong Rin, you seem upset.” 

 

Rin didn’t look up. She said, 

“The food is really good, it’s just the place reminds me of a very painful memory.”

 

“Rin, I’m sorry. I didn’t know. We can leave if it will make you feel better. You don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to.”

 

Rin pulled me close into an embrace. She spoke softly. “I don’t have a family. Th-they're all dead. The-they were m-murdered… right before m-my eyes.” Rin started to sob. I pulled her close to try and comfort her. It seemed to help calm her down.

“I’m here Rin.You are not alone.” Rin tightened her embrace ever so thankful she had met Nagisa. “Th-thank you Nagisa, I’ve b-been alone, for s-so long, th-this just feels r-right.” 

“Rin, we have all day, take as much time as you need, I’ll stay right here with you.” Before long Rin had fallen asleep. 

_ Damn she is cute, I’ll let her sleep a bit, then I’ll wake her.  _

I ordered another fruity tea,  _ I want to get to know Rin better.  _

_ I caused her to suffer without knowing it, I hope she will forgive me… _

I finished my tea and gave Rin a gentle shake. She woke up, her face a little red from crying. “How are you feeling Rin?”

“Better, thanks for being here for me.” Rin said with blush

“Rin, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you, I…”

“Don’t worry Nagisa, there was no way you could have know. We haven't had much time to get to know each other. There is no one like you. No one else can touch my heart like you do. And in such a short time. I could search for an eternity long and find no one else like you.”

Tears started to fall down Nagisa’s face, 

“Thank you Rin, your words are too kind.” 

 

After a few hours of talk, we payed our bill and headed towards the school, we still needed to find out what class we will be in. 

_ I really hope Rin will be in my class, I want to have her close to me. _

 

We arrived at the school at 3:17 pm. It was quiet. We headed to the admin office to pick up our exam reports and class placements.

 

Rin was quick to open hers.

“What class will you be in Nagisa? It seems I will be in class D”

 

_ I was gonna wait till I got home but now I want to know. _

“Let me see.” I opened the envelope, within I found the words ‘Class D’.

“We’ll be in the same class Rin.” Rin smiled and hugged me. 

“I’m so glad, I won’t be alone in class”

 

“Let's compare our test scores, then we can see what areas we can work on together.” Rin said

Rin listed off hers first. 

“Science, B-; Math, A; Languages, C-; Culture & Poetry, D-; Placement Class, D.’

 

I hesitated, “Science, C; Math, C-; Languages, B; Culture & Poetry, D; Placement Class, D.’

 

“Don't worry Nagisa I will help you with Math and science, they’re fun, you can help me with Language and Arts.”

 

“I think that is a good idea Rin. Do you have any plans for tomorrow?”

 

“Yes I do, I have been skipping my exercise routine for the last few days. I need to get back into it.. Would you like to join me?” Rin said

 

“Sounds interesting. What kind of exercise did you have in mind”

 

Rin smiled. “Parkour around the city. Cardio is the best.”

 

“Parkour? What’s that?”

 

“It’s a lot of things all in one. Parkour is free running, jumping, somersaults, flips, cartwheels, and landing properly. I can teach you how if you want. It’s fun.” said Rin

 

“Ok, that sounds like it could be quite engaging. What time would you like to meet and where?”

 

“Train station, 8:30 A.M.. don’t eat a heavy breakfast it will make you sick. I suggest shorts, T-shirts, and running shoes. I plan to parkour most of the day tomorrow,” recommended Rin

 

“Ok sounds like a plan. Let's head home then. Some extra sleep will do us some good.”

 

Rin agreed.

 

On the way home I couldn't help but think about how Rin is alone even at home. That thought alone made me want to be with her when she is alone. My situation wasn’t much better, my mother just got a new job working at Amori Arms, she traveled a lot now for business meetings and I was going to be alone too.

_ I wonder if Mom would let her stay over while she is gone.  _

It’s not likely that Mom would actually care about what I want, as long as I’m her dress up doll.

_ Maybe mom will let me stay at a friends place, I’ll have to word it right to get her approval, just to play it on the safe side. I’ll have to ask Rin about it tomorrow first though. _

 

As Nagisa arrived home he found his mom’s car missing from the driveway, with her gone with it. In the kitchen on the fridge he found a note from his mom. 

 

“ _ Nagisa, I have left on a business trip and will be gone for a few weeks. I’ve left you some money and it’s on your desk under the lamp. I will miss you, my daughter. _

_ Love, Mom. _

_ P.S. Yes, you can stay at a friends place until I return, as long as you behave. See you soon. _ ”

 

Nagisa smiled.

I will


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Notes
> 
> "someone is talking"
> 
> Talk like this is a person thinking to themselves
> 
> CAPS IS WHEN THEY ARE YELLING!
> 
> *A/N is an Author's Note*
> 
> End of notes*  
> I want to thank the people that helped me with this fanfiction.  
> Mira-kun - Fanfiction.net  
> ilanitaliaXD - Fanfiction.net  
> ChiverShadow - Fanfiction.net
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Assassination Classroom or it's characters.
> 
> This is my first fanfiction.

**Chapter 3:**

 

**Nagisa POV**

 

It was 7:30am and Nagisa was awake, dressed and was enjoying a light breakfast. Two eggs, two pieces of bacon, and a toast. The weather report for the day had said that it would be sunny and warm all day. After eating and washing his dishes, Nagisa headed out to meet up with Rin at the train station.

 

_ 8:20 A.M. _

_ I made it, I’m a little early so I’ll just stretch and warm up my muscles.  _

 

“Good Morning Nagisa, have you been waiting long?”

 

When I turned around I saw Rin standing there and I felt blush heat up my face when I realized what she was wearing. She was in a spandex body suit colored mostly dark blue with black stripes. It covered her body from the shoulder down to just above the elbows and down to just above her knees. 

“Ummmm…g-good morning Rin. W-wow you look, amazing.” I managed to get out while internally cursing my stuttering.

Rin’s face heated up with pink blush. She coughed. “Thank you. I noticed you started to warm up, which is a good idea. It’s gonna be a long day, you don't want to cramp up.” 

 

“I looked up parkour online last night, it looks like fun! How long have you been doing it?”

“Well quite a few years actually. I used it to keep myself in shape since it's a full body workout. I’ll try and take it slow until you get the hang of it. We’ll start with some easy free running, and small jumps. Remember you don't have to do the stunts I do, just get used to the basics.”

 

“Ok, what do you mean by stunts?”

 

“You’ll see….hehehe.”

 

We started off with a jog down the street that ran parallel with the train, at first I had problems keeping up. After two hours of parkour basics, Rin started to use the fences, tables, ramps in the area as a giant obstacle course. She hurdled over a fence, cartwheeled into five backflips and a jumping somersault, landing on her feet only to continue running.

 

_ Wow, I never expected this. This running and jumping is taking everything I have to keep up. I’m afraid of what she has planned for later. But I can trust her. She won’t let me do anything stupid. At least I don’t think so. _

 

“Nagisa, you seem to have the basics down: running, jumping and balance. I think we can move on to something a little bit more challenging.” 

 

“Ok, what do you have in mind Rin?”

 

“Since we are in an area with buildings close together, we should get off the streets and go to the roof tops. A lot more obstacles, a lot more fun. You will need to look where you are going and plan how you will get there. I will stay close by and assist you if you need me.”

 

“Ok Rin, I trust you.” said Nagisa hesitantly but genuinely.

 

Rin lead them to a building, there they used the fire escape to get to the roof. “Normally I wouldn't take the easy way. I would climb up the side of the buildings to get here. Just remember the basics, balance, speed, momentum and you will be fine.”

 

“Ok.” Rin started running. I followed her lead. We did a few hurdles over small brick walls, balanced on a metal railing between two buildings. Rin ran and jumped across a gap leading to the next building. When I attempted to make the same jump I realized it was a lot further than I had expected. The biggest so far was about 5 feet, this one was about 10 feet, the roof we were going to was lower than the one we jumped from. When I got to the edge I hesitated a little bit and jumped. 

“OH SHIT!”

 

**Rin POV**

 

“OH SHIT!” yelled Nagisa.

 

I immediately turned around and realized how big the jump was. 

_ He’s not gonna make it! _

I ran back as fast as I could. Nagisa hit the edge hard barely able to get a grip on the edge. 

“I’M COMING NAGISA, JUST HOLD ON!.”

 

“...I’m trying...” he said weakly.

 

I ran as fast as I could. Just as Nagisa lost his grip to the ledge, I reached down and grabbed his hand. “I got you, don’t worry. I’ll pull you up.” 

 

Rin pulled him up. “Are you ok?”

 

Nagisa didn’t answer. His hands were shaking. He was shaken and scared.

 

I pulled him into a hug. “It’s ok, I got you, you are safe. I’m sorry. I should have picked a smaller gap to cross at.”

 

Nagisa hugged Rin “I’m glad you came and it’s not your fault, I hesitated before jumping.”

 

“It’s ok, even I hesitate sometimes, as long as you're ok that's all that matters. Do you want to continue or stop for lunch?”

 

“Let’s stop for lunch, and let my nerves calm down before we continue.” said Nagisa.

 

“Ok, there is a ramen store just down the street here. How about that?”

 

“That sounds tasty. I’m hungry.”

 

We climbed down the building and entered the ramen shop. We took a booth at the back. I sat next to Nagisa. He seemed to still be a little shaken from his near fall.

 

“I think I will have a seafood ramen, what do you want?”

 

“Pork ramen for me.” said Nagisa.

 

After about five minutes the waitress came and took our orders.

“Rin?” 

 

“Yes Nagisa.”

 

“I have a weird question for you. Do you live alone?”

 

Rin blushed.

“It's complicated. For the most part, yes I live alone, but I do have a guardian. He’s my uncle. Comes and checks up on me from time to time. He travels a lot for work. Why?”

 

“Well you see, I live with my mom, but she got a new job recently and has to travel a lot for work, and I was ...wondering ...if-”  Nagisa’s face began to turn a deep red.

 

Rin giggled as she continued to say,

“Nagisa, don’t be embarrassed. Yes you can stay with me. I have space.”

_ How did she know I was gonna ask that? _

 

Nagisa’s face reddened even more. “Th-thank you Rin. How did you know I was gonna ask that?”

 

“Now that is a secret. Maybe I'll tell you later.” 

 

Our food arrived at the table and it smelled delicious. After the meal was finished, we decided to go for a nice walk to let the food settle before resuming the afternoon parkour session. Nagisa was first to start the parkour up again. I smiled.

_ I’m glad that he's not giving up after one scare. _

 

After a few hours Nagisa chose to stop parkouring. I could see he was exhausted. 

“You know Nagisa, you don't have to overwork yourself. I have done this for years but you’re still new. As it is you will be very sore tomorrow. You have never used your muscles like this before. Let's get you home so you can relax.”

 

*Pant pant*

“Ok Rin, I *pant* will stop for today. It really is a *pant* full body workout once you start the stunts. *pant* A few rolls and airborne somersaults is *pant* all I could manage. Yet you did much *pant* more than me, and you're not even winded.”

 

“I’m in a lot better shape than I look. Once you get used to it you won't be winded anymore. It will take time. Let’s get you home.”

 

When we arrived at Nagisa’s house it was almost 6pm and Nagisa was barely able to stay awake.

“I guess today took a lot more out of you than you expected?” Rin muttered under her breath.

 

“Yeah, would you like to come in for a bit?”

“Sure, I wanna make sure you will be ok. Wow... Nice place you have here.”

“Thanks, it's nothing special. Let’s see what we got for food. This will do us nicely... I got some rice balls and some leftover sushi. I hope you don't mind leftovers, i’m too tired to cook tonight.” said Nagisa.

“That’s fine. Would you like some help?”

“Nah, I got this.”  _ I hope she doesn't ask about all the framed photos, that would be embarrassing _ .

 

After the meal, we sat on the couch and watched a movie. I don't remember what happened last night but what i do know is I woke up on the couch with Nagisa’s arms around me. 

_ I’m not gonna complain about this. I like this. It feels...good. _

 

**Nagisa POV**

 

“Good morning Rin. Did you sleep well?” Nagisa asked.

“Morning Nagisa. Yes, I slept well. How about you?” Her face heated up with a pink blush.

“Good.” Nagisa’s face began to turn a deep red.

 

Rin was the first to get up. 

“As much as it would be fun to just lay here all day, nature is calling.” as she headed towards the washroom.

 

*Painful groan* 

_ Damn I'm stiff and sore. Definitely overdid it yesterday.  _

“I’m gonna have a shower, there should be some food in the fridge.”

 

**Rin POV**

 

When Rin opened the fridge it was empty. 

_ Today must me their shopping day. That’s ok. I have food at my place and Nagisa wanted to stay with me while his mother is out of town. I’ll have to check and see what's going on. I may not have control of Amori Arms but I do have my laptop that has access. I really should check what happens more often. _

 

“Ahh much better. Rin you can have a shower too. You’ll feel better after.” said Nagisa as he opened the fridge, a red blush on his face as he found it empty. 

“Sorry about that, I forgot to go shopping yesterday.”

 

“Thank you for the offer. But I have nothing to change into after. Didn’t you want to stay at my place for a bit? I have food there. This way you don't have to worry about your food going bad.”

 

Nagisa’s blush reddened even more. 

“Ok, let me pack some clothes and school uniforms. School starts tomorrow after all.”

 

I looked at the time. It was 9:15 A.M. when we arrived at my place. 

“It ain’t much but it’s home. Come on in Nagisa, make yourself at home. Your room will be at the end of the hallway on the left.” 

_ Uncle never used it. He prefers to sleep on the couch, always saying it's to be able to hear an intruder. _

“I will start on some brunch.”  _ I will do it the easy way: rice, miso soup and some fish. Simple and easy.” _

 

**Nagisa POV**

 

_ Ok, end of the hall and to the left. _

I opened the door to the room. I found it twice the size of the room I had at home. It had a nice desk in the corner, small balcony and a king sized bed. 

_ This is the guest room? Wow, never expected this. I better hang up my clothes. _

 

“Good, now that I have that finished... let's see... there is another door here.”

_ Interesting, the two bedrooms share a bathroom.  _

 

*sniff, sniff* 

_ Something smells delicious. I will go see what Rin is cooking.  _

“Mmmm, something smells delicious, I could smell it from the bedroom.”

 

A pink blush creeped across Rin’s face as she said “It’s just brunch, nothing special. Just rice, miso soup and fish. It’s ready. Let’s eat.”

 

“Ok, I’m starving.” Nagisa said as she started eating. “Wow Rin this tastes amazing. How did you learn to cook like this?” Nagisa complimented her as he shoveled more food in his mouth.

 

“My uncle taught me the basics of cooking over the years. I just added stuff I liked to it, a lot of trial and error. There is just one down side. I won't waste food. If we make something that tastes horrible, we’ll eat it and learn from the mistake. I have eaten plenty of horrible meals, fed a few to my uncle too. *Nagisa started to laugh* He’s nice though so he has choked down every bad meal I've ever made.” 

 

“I will do my best. I’m not very good at cooking.” 

We finished eating and I volunteered to clean up so Rin could go have a relaxing shower and change into something clean. Rin seemed happy with that idea. 

 

We spent the rest of the day relaxing and getting ready for school to start in the morning. We prepared our school bags, lunches and clothes. Before we knew it the day was gone.

 

“Goodnight Rin. Sleep well.”

“Thank you I will, goodnight Nagisa.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Notes
> 
> "someone is talking"
> 
> Talk like this is a person thinking to themselves
> 
> CAPS IS WHEN THEY ARE YELLING!
> 
> *A/N is an Author's Note*
> 
> End of notes*  
> I want to thank the people that helped me with this fanfiction.  
> Mira-kun - Fanfiction.net  
> ilanitaliaXD - Fanfiction.net  
> ChiverShadow - Fanfiction.net
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Assassination Classroom or it's characters.
> 
> This is my first fanfiction.

**Chapter 4:**

 

**Rin POV**

 

*Knock, Knock* 

“Wakey-wakey, Nagisa. It’s time to get up or we’ll be late for school.” I had just finished my shower so I was trying to make sure Nagisa was awake. 

_ I feel like I’m forgetting something. _

 

*Knock, Knock* 

The door started to open. 

“Good morning, Rin. ...Um...um-uh.” Nagisa’s face blushed the reddest of reds I had ever seen.

 

“Are you ok Nagisa?” I asked him. “You look really reall-” 

*Thump*

Nagisa promptly fainted.

“NAGISA!” I shouted, panicking, quickly checking him out. What was most unusual was that I couldn’t see or feel anything wrong with him.

And then it struck me. I slowly looked down, noticing the distinct lack of clothing on my body. My cheeks burst into a dark shade of crimson in pure embarrassment. 

_ I forgot something very important when living with a male housemate.  _

I quickly ran to my room to get dressed.

_ Note to self: put some clothes on before waking up your housemate. _

 

When Nagisa later came to the kitchen, I had already prepared breakfast for us. The day’s breakfast was cereal and toast. 

_ Hopefully he won’t kill me. _

“Good Morning, Rin. Thank you for preparing breakfast.”

 

I had a smile on my face. 

“Good morning, Nagisa. You’re welcome.” At this point I just couldn’t hold myself. “Did you enjoy your wakeup call?” I asked him, grinning.

_ I should probably be mad at him for seeing me naked, but I just can’t. It’s not like it was his fault. Might as well have fun with it. _

  
  


Nagisa’s face immediately turned red. “Um..umm...yes, Rin. I enjoyed it. You have a very... beautiful body.” 

 

His response made me blush. “Th-thank you... I’m not used to having a housemate yet. I don't plan on making a habit out of this.” 

_ I did like the reaction though. Maybe I'll have some more fun with this later. _

We finished breakfast and headed out for school. 

 

We arrived 15 minutes early. Waiting at the front gate was a tall, red headed boy. Nagisa smiled. 

“Karma is waiting for me at the gate.”

“Who is Karma?” 

“Karma is a friend of mine from class 1-D. He’s no longer in class D. He was moved to class A at the end of the year. We met one day when he saw me reading my favourite comic book, Sonic Ninja, during recess. We talked about it and have been friends ever since.”

“Is he as nice as you?”

“No, but he has beaten up a few of the bullies that have been picking on me.”

As we approached the gate, we turned and looked at Karma.

“Good Morning, Karma! Did you have a nice vacation?” Nagisa asked him.

“Morning shrimp. Yes, I did. My parents took me to Hawaii since I made the top 50.” He then turned towards me with a questioning gaze. “Did you get a girlfriend while I was on vacation?” he asked with a sly smirk.

“KARMA! That's not funny.” Nagisa retorted, blushing at the idea that I was his girlfriend.

I walked up behind Nagisa and wrapped my arms around him into a hug. 

“I think that’s accurate enough,” I replied, then whispered in his ear, “and you seemed to enjoy the surprise this morning.”

Nagisa couldn’t tell if I was joking or not but the burning redness in his face was a testament to his embarrassment. Nevertheless, he seemed to come to terms with the situation quickly, as if something told him to just accept it. “You win... girlfriend.”

His reply was a big surprise for me. I buried my face in his back to cover up my own blush.

_ I can’t believe he just said that.  _

“So…” I quickly added, “can you and Karma keep it a secret? The bullies would only target you more Nagisa, if either of you told anyone.”

“Well you two do look good together. I guess I can keep it a secret...for now.” said Karma with a wink.

 

The three of us headed inside. Karma went to class A while Nagisa and I went to class D. We got lucky because the teacher let us sit where we wanted. I claimed the seat next to Nagisa. 

_ I wonder what the first class will be like... _

“You seem distracted, what's wrong Nagisa?” I asked him, noticing his thoughtful pose and distant gaze.

“Nothing really. Just daydreaming about that surprise you gave me this morning.” 

Nagisa’s face heated up with a pink blush. I had hoped he wouldn’t bring this up so quickly.

My own face was blushing red in embarrassment as well. “Just don't be telling anyone about that.” I retorted, warningly.

Nagisa giggled. “Ok Rin. You really are beautiful though.”  

 

Just then the teacher walked in.

“Good Morning, Class. Today you are going to have Math, English (Language Arts) and Science before lunch. In the afternoon you will have Drama (Culture & Poetry) and Japanese (Language Arts). On Tuesdays and Thursdays you will have two periods of Physical Education after lunch. Class Monitor on duty.”

 

He stood up. “Yes, Sensei.” He turned to us. “Stand. Bow.” Then the class started.

 

**Several hours later**

 

*Start of lunch bell rings* 

 

“Ok class, it’s lunch time,” said the teacher.

 

“Ow, my head hurts.” I said as we were walking down the hallway. We were heading out to have lunch together. Karma decided to tag along with us. “I was not expecting algebra on the first day of school. I expected at least a week of review from last year.”

“Yeah, Sensei will review that and today's lessons on Friday.” Nagisa answered. “Well, that’s what he did last year. It gives him a good starting point on where everyone stands and who the weakest link is.”

“I think I got it all though. I do enjoy math after all. Shall we go eat under a tree today?” I proposed, “it’s nice and sunny today.”

“Ok Rin, that seems like a good idea.”

As we were strolling towards the exit, Nagisa suddenly stopped in his tracks. “...Oh no. There is Asano.” Nagisa sounded depressed as he said that.

“ _ The  _ Asano-sensei? Where? I don't see him.” I couldn’t see the chairman anywhere.

“No, not him,” he corrected me, “Asano Gakushū. He is the top student in the school. He also bullies me any chance he gets.”

“Well, you shouldn’t make yourself such an easy target,” Karma said. “Look, here he comes. This will be interesting.” Karma’s words confused me.

 

Asano was walking toward us when he noticed Nagisa. He stopped and then he shouted: “Hey look, it’s the short tomboy everyone! Shiota-chan are you still pretending to be a boy? If you want to look more like a boy you should cut your hair shorter.” Asano and most of the students on the hallway started laughing. Those words had cut deep into Nagisa judging by his downcast demeanor.

 

Seeing this infuriated me. “You shouldn’t be mean to him!” I warned him, teeth gritting, trying to restrain my anger.

Asano responded by shoving me into the wall. “You shouldn’t interfere or you might get hurt, brat”.

That was it. The look in my eyes must’ve changed to that of a murderous predator, for I saw his own quickly changing to panic. Bloodlust was rolling in waves out of me. I made a fist and let loose a powerful punch. As it hit Asano in the groin, all boys winced in unison. He crumpled, falling to the floor, screaming in agony.

That was not enough though. ”WHO’S NEXT!?” I shouted. The hall quickly emptied, the boys shoving and trampling everyone out of their way as they tried to get to escape to safety. Only Nagisa and Karma were left. Both were looking at me with shocked expressions on their faces. I then realized what I had just done.

_ Uh oh...did I go too far? _

 

Karma was the first to recover from the shock. “Uh, nice punch there Rin. It seems to have dealt with that issue quite well,” he said.

I was embarrassed. “He made me mad,” I retorted, “he’s a jerk.” 

_ I had to hold back too, can’t let anyone know my true strength. _

 

I was surprised when Nagisa walked over to me and hugged me. “Yup, definitely my girlfriend,” he said, a look of pride and happiness on his face. “Thank you for that. Can we go eat now? I’m starving.”

 

The three of us went outside and sat down under a tree. Nagisa and I had the O-bento we had made the previous night. Karma had chicken curry with rice for himself.

 

“Wow Karma, that looks good. Your mom must be a great cook,” I told him. .

“Nope, I made this myself. My parents didn't come home with me. After the two week vacation I flew home on my own. They went on another business trip to the US.”

“I am sorry. I didn’t know that,” I replied.

“It’s always been like that. Karma has been like that since he was young. At least that’s what he has told me,” Nagisa said.

“Shh, Nagisa,” Karma intervened, “I don't go around telling your secrets to others.” 

“Oh, yes you do,” retorted Nagisa, jokingly.

They both laughed.

 

“I don’t think we have been properly introduced,”Karma suddenly said. “My name is Akabane Karma. Nice to meet you.” That family name sounded familiar to me. 

“Are your parents the owners of Akabane Enterprises?” I asked him, surprised at the implication of that.

“Correct. You seem to know your current events,” he retorted, sharply..

“I am Amori Rin. A pleasure to meet you too.” 

My introduction seemed to have put his gears into motion. “You wouldn’t happen to be related to Amori Kiyohime and Amori Ryo, would you?” he asked me. I could tell he had knowledge on the subject.

I bowed my head. Nagisa must have seen me frown and wrapped an arm around my waist comfortingly. 

“It’s ok Rin, I’m here,” he said, hoping to reassure me that he was there to support me.

“Y-yes, th-they, were m-my parents.” I muttered weakly.

“Wow, you're the heir to their company.” Karma said. I could only pick out surprise and awe from his tone.

“Yes, w-when I t-turn 21 th-that is.” I replied, glad to know he wasn’t going to elaborate on the death of my parents.

Nagisa threw me a questioning look. “What company are you the heir to?” he asked, surprised that he hadn’t been told about it.

“Amori Arms.” I answered, hesitating.

“...So  _ that’s _ how you knew that mom was going to be away.” he uttered. Realization had finally dawned on him. I could tell he had started to piece the bits of information together.

 

I pulled Nagisa close and buried my head in his chest as tears started to stream down my face. 

“Rin, you shouldn’t have kept this secret from me,” Nagisa told me. His voice sounded harsh, but he was still trying to comfort me.

“I’m s-sorry Nagisa...I-I just didn’t want you to be alone and suffer like i have. You don’t know what it’s like to have nobody around you, no family left alive, lonely, hurting. Feeling powerless and weak. It p-pains me deeply when I think about them. I-I miss them.” All those emotions that were buried deep within me had just been dug out again, but it felt better to share it with someone else.

The final piece of the puzzle had been given away. Nagisa now fully grasped what I had been living with for years. His hold on me tightened.

“I forgive you Rin,” he said. “I didn’t know what you had to go through until now. I can’t imagine what it would feel like to raise myself alone, without my parents.” He paused at this. “Don’t worry Rin, I won’t allow you to experience that hurt anymore. I will be here for you, to support you and make you happy. You deserve to experience the comfort of loved ones.” 

His words hit home to me. I finally felt like somebody understood me, knew what I had gone through and accepted me. Maybe… maybe I could finally come to terms with what had happened?

 

That is when I started hearing commotion behind us. “Oh, would you look at that. The lovebirds are having a moment together. Isn't that cute?” said a loud voice. The voice belonged to a tall, older boy surrounded by five other similarly aged individuals. Judging by their age and general height, I could guess they were from one of the senior classes.

“Did you really think you could injure the top student in 2-A and get away with it?” another one from the group said. “You are just a bunch of low life pieces of trash from the D class. You will regret being alive once we're through with you,” he threatened us. The rest of the bullies agreed with him.

Karma stood up at this. “Oh? You really think so, do ya?” he answered in defiance. “I’ll take care of them this time.” He started moving to the middle of the six, ready to answer their punches and kicks in kind.

 

“Don’t worry about Karma,” Nagisa told me, “he's used to fighting, even if outnumbered. It’s nothing he won’t be able to handle.”

“I’ll be fine,” came Karma’s response. He was grinning, anticipating his upcoming scuffle. “These guys are pushovers.” Just as he finished saying that he threw a punch to the face of one of the guys and connected, sending him crashing to the ground. “See? Easy.” The first one hit seemed unfazed by Karma’s punch, got up and pulled out a knife. 

“You're gonna get all cut up now,” he said.

 

I froze.

An image of the Reaper killing my parents flashed before my eyes. The thought of losing Nagisa entered my mind. The fear of being alone washed over my body. All these negative emotions started clouding thoughts.

**_‘NO I WILL NOT LET NAGISA GET HURT_ ** **!’** I screamed in my head.

Emotions running wild through me, I stood up. “Nagisa, I won't let them hurt you,” I told Nagisa with a cold, angry, but restrained voice I saw the threats in front of me and started picturing how I was going to nullify them.

“Rin? What's wrong?” Nagisa asked me, not knowing what was going on, a hint of fear present on his face. 

I paid it no mind, walking forward toward the seniors students. “Karma, leave them to me,” I addressed him, cold glare aimed at the bullies, “I’m the one they are after.”

He turned to face me. “Me? Run from a fight?  **Never!** ” 

Before I could say another thing, he turned once more and ran full speed to the first of the students, left hook flying to his target’s jaw. It connected with a powerful crunch, knocking him off his feet.

I sprinted towards the knife wielding senior. For the first time I felt like I was in full control of my bloodlust. I acted like a weapon, cold, calculated, remorseless. 

*CRACK*

With a fierce kick I broke the bully’s knee, Knocking him to the ground, screaming in agony. *CRACK* 

I jumped on his downed body, grabbed his hand and snapped the wrist of the hand holding the knife. It dropped to the ground. I kicked the knife back, far from his reach.

“One down. Four to go,” I said, ready to continue the fight.

 

**“STOP THIS AT ONCE!”** came a bold voice. I turned to my left and I saw whom it belonged to. I was none other than chairman Asano, who was heading towards us, together with three physical education teachers. “You all are to go to my office and wait for me there,” he said in a cold, calm and controlled tone that sent a chill down my spine. I waited for the seniors to leave, dragging their two injured colleagues with them, before dropping my stance. 

 

I turned and walked toward Karma and Nagisa.

“Are you ok?” Nagisa asked me, still a bit on edge.

“I’m fine,” I replied, beginning to calm down, “but I’m probably about to get expelled for the trouble I’ve caused.” I was expecting severe consequences for injuring that student.

Asano-sensei caught me stating that. “Expelled? No. You dealt with a student welding a weapon with a justified amount of force to disable him and prevent him from harming anyone. I will summon you to my office later,” said Asano-sensei as he left, heading to his office to sort out the situation with his son and the other students that caused the trouble., The PE teachers escorted the injured boys to the nurse’s office. 

 

Nagisa turned to me when the adults got out of earshot. “Rin, where did you learn to fight like that?” I realized I might’ve shown a bit too much of what I was capable of doing.

“I learned that when I was very young,” I explained myself “It’s Ninjutsu. It took years of practice to master. It was not fun, but it has already saved my life more than once.”

Nagisa wrapped his hands around me and hugged me deeply. “I was very scared. I thought that you were going to get hurt. Please don't act so reckless.” I could see the worry in his eyes.

I hugged him back. “I’m sorry, Nagisa. I promise to be careful. I did not want to scare you like that. I just...” How could I explain that I almost went on a rampage because of a bad memory from  _ that _ night? “When I saw the knife it reminded me of my… past. I wanted, no, I  _ had _ to protect you from that.” I could see that he understood what I was hinting at. He seemed to relax.

 

*Bell rang* 

 

“Well, lunch is over it seems. We’d better get back to class. Don’t want to be late,” said Karma. I saw the way he was gazing at me. He thought he knew me, but then he saw what I did and it must’ve caused him to reassess his view of me.

 

The rest of the day passed without incident. I was sent to see the Chairman after classes.

 

“Well, it’s time for me to go see the chairman,” I addressed Nagisa. “Where will I find you after I’m done?”

“I’ll wait for you here. I volunteered to clean the classroom today.”

I sighed. “See you after then.” I left the classroom feeling a bit apprehensive.

 

It was time to talk to the chairman himself after all.

 

**An hour later.**

 

“You may go now, Amori-kun,” said Asano-Sensei.

 

I stood up, bowed and left the chairman’s office, heading back to the classroom to see if Nagisa was still there. I found him sitting at his desk, head on his arms, sleeping. 

_ Aw, he's all tired out. Let’s wake him up. _

I silently walked over behind Nagisa. I gently started to tickle him. At first Nagisa only giggled a bit, then he snorted and finally started to laugh. I wasn’t stopping so his laughing became more and more ragged. 

“Hahaha...R-Rin please...hahaha... stop...hahaha...hahaha…” I did stop, eventually. I had to enjoy myself for a bit. Nagisa was out of breath at this point. “How are you feeling, Nagisa?” I asked, smiling.

*pant, pant*

“...Not bad. I haven’t, *pant*, laughed that hard in a, *pant*, long time,” he answered. He seemed to be well. I was glad that he was able to put everything that went down behind him.

“Good. Shall we go home then?”

“Yes. I'll cook tonight. What would you like to have Rin?” he asked me.

“Surprise me,” I told him. I wanted to see what he would come up with.

“Ok,” he replied.

 

It took over an hour to get home. I walked over to the table in the kitchen, laid out my books and started on my homework. Nagisa was cooking by me.

 

The surprise meal ended up being butter chicken and rice. “Wow, this is delicious Nagisa.” He really was a good cook.

“Thank you, Rin.” he retorted, a slight blush coloring his cheeks.

After dinner I went to my room and grabbed a laptop that had the letters AA on it and brought it downstairs with me.

“What's that?” asked Nagisa.

“This is my remote access to Amori Arms. I haven't checked my e-mails in a long time.” I really should have been checking those more.

“Does this mean you would know where my mom is currently?” he asked me suddenly.

“Maybe.” I wasn’t sure. “All AA laptops have a GPS chip in them and every employee receives a company laptop and phone usually.” 

_ As well as at least one protector hiding in the shadows, for safety. _

“You seem to know how things work pretty well already, Rin.” He was right. I knew many things about the company my parents ran.

“It was my uncle’s idea,” I explained. “He has been consulting me on a lot of things in order to see how I would handle various scenarios if I were to be in charge. He always corrects me if I say something wrong,” which tended to happen quite a lot at the beginning. Nowadays I could handle myself pretty well. “Let’s see. Oh bother, I already have twenty unread emails. If it gets any higher uncle will end up dropping by to see why I’m not reading them.” He always did that. He’d appear out of nowhere when I least expect it and...

 

“Well,” I suddenly jumped, scared, hearing a voice from the hallway behind me, “something smells good. What did you two have for dinner? Any leftovers?” It was my uncle, popping out of thin air,  _ again _ .

I calmed myself down. “Uncle Lovro,” I said, acting surprised, “I didn't expect to see you so soon.” 

Nagisa, who also jumped at hearing the intruder, was now sitting right beside me.

“Oh, did you make a friend while I’ve been gone?” uncle asked me, walking towards the kitchen table. “Mmm, this butter chicken is very good,” he praised ‘my’ cooking. “You have improved your cooking Rin.” said Lovro.

“Actually, my friend Nagisa made it.”

“Ah, my apologies Nagisa-kun. Your cooking is very good,” he complimented. “I am surprised you are here this late. Is it not a school night?” uncle asked, curious. He tried it hide it, but I could see the thin smile at the corner of his mouth. Leave it down to uncle Lovro to figure things out quickly.

“Well Uncle, you see,” I started, “it's a bit complicated, but Nagisa is staying in the room you never used, while his mother is away on business. It’s a bit of a story.” I started explaining what went down while he was gone. 

 

“I see,”was all he said once I was done. “Since the two of you seem to be ok with this, I wont interfere. I’m glad you found someone close that you can share your emotions with,” he said. He then grinned. “I approve of your boyfriend Rin, although I have to say you were quite fast in acquiring one.” Oh bother... “Don't worry Nagisa-kun, I will not breathe a word of this to your mother behind your back,” he reassured him.

“Thank you, Lovro-san.” 

 

“You’re welcome. Please, when were here just call me Uncle, it's easier.” He then turned to me. “Rin, you can share those e-mails with Nagisa if you wish, there is nothing secret in them,” he answered my unasked question before I even got to mention it.

“Ok Uncle. Are you staying?” I asked him. He’d probably go away again to goodness knows where.

“Nope,” came the reply, predictably. “Now that I know everything is ok I’ll head back to what I was doing.” And with this he left, actually using the door for once. Living with uncle Lovro taught me to always be on my toes, else I’d have to deal with heart attacks each time he’d visit.

 

As we read through and responded to the e-mails, the dealings of Amori Arms became clear to both of us. Amori Arms was selling military weapons to all nations. It also had very highly trained operatives and military units that could be hired for extreme hunter/killer missions (assassinations). When Nagisa saw this he got worried for his mother’s safety. I reassured him that his mom would be safe. All the sales representatives had between 1 and 4 shadows following them, trying to keep them out of harm’s way. The number always depended on where they were going and how risky the deal was to make. 

 

I checked the global tracking system. “Currently your mom is in Russia with two shadows and one bodyguard that stays with her at all times. According to the database, your mom has brought in 17 contracts since she started working at AA.” I looked further down her profile. “She isn’t due to be back home for at least two more weeks. She will then be here for five days. The company has scheduled meetings in France and Germany for her,” I informed him. She seemed to be a very good employee, with a lot of customers. “If you want I can ask Uncle to push back the next round of meetings so you can spend some time with her,” I offered.

He shook his head. “I don’t really miss her much,” he said. “I’d rather be here with you Rin.” He was blushing. I was too. He seemed to like spending time with me. It felt good knowing that I had somebody that I could find comfort in.

 

He stood up. “It’s been a busy day, I’m gonna go have a shower,” he said, beginning to walk towards the hallway.

“Ok,” I said, then added, “can I come too?” I was hoping he’d say yes, and at the same time I was hoping I wasn’t loud enough for him to hear me.

Nagisa froze in his tracks, turned and looked at me, unable to believe what he had just heard.

His face was tomato red. “Um...um...s-sure, i-if y-you w-want to,” he squeaked, barely audible. 

I just smiled and started walking to my room.

  
  


I really didn’t think things through enough. Here I was, naked, about to walk into the bathroom where my boyfriend,  _ since this morning _ , was taking a shower. I could hear the water running, and my mind kept playing images of Nagisa, dressed in his birthday suit, washing up. Was I ready for what I was about to do? Hell no. Still…

 

It didn’t stop me from walking in. I gently closed the door, careful not to make a sound. I slowly walked up to him. He was facing away from me, rubbing his back with soap. My eyes quickly fell on his small, round ass. I was blushing like mad, unable to truly comprehend what this situation implied. Just then he turned. He jumped a bit, not expecting me to be right there. We were both hesitating to do something. 

 

Then, I acted. I grabbed the hand holding the washcloth, I inched forward and gently kissed him on the lips. Slowly, I began rubbing his back with the cloth, still kissing him, slow, careful motions turning into faster, quicker rubs. Chaste kiss turned into french, gentle hugging became groping. We both parted our mouths from each other, breathing heavily, a trail of saliva still connecting us. Our initial apprehensions seemed to go disappear. In the heat of the moment, Nagisa grabbed by the thighs, turned me around and pressed me against the wall, mouth beginning to work it’s way up and down my body, from my lips, my temple, my ears, down to my neck. I moaned softly. It felt good.

 

Our bodies were pressed against each other. My hands were feeling his arms and back, the muscles, while not in top shape, were tensed and somewhat toned. His arms seemed to have discovered how great my ass felt, because they seemed unable to quite stop squeezing my cheeks. Not that I minded, I was beginning to feel dizzy with all the stimulation my body was receiving. I then began to feel something hard beginning to press against my stomach. We broke the embrace and then I saw his manhood, in all its glory, itching for attention. 

“Looks like somebody is excited,” I snorted, pointing at his raging hardon.

Nagisa squirmed under all the attention, trying to hide his shaft, embarrassed. “I’m sorry, I…” but I didn’t want apologies, oh no. 

“Don’t worry Nagisa, you will only feel this for a bit,” I said.

“What do you mea-...Ohh,” he suddenly exclaimed, just as I grabbed his manhood in my hands.

I began gently, first squeezing, then slowly rubbing up and down his shaft with both my hands. I could see the waves of pleasure suddenly travelling up and down his body. He was shivering.

“...This feels s-so good…” He was beginning to breathe in quick, short gasps. I stopped. He opened his eyes.

I pressed into his body again, and whispered, “Are you ready,” he looked at me, “to take this further?” I asked him. 

“...Do you want to do that?” he retorted, realization dawning on him.

“Yes… Go for it,” I replied, backing away slightly, positioning my body, ready to receive his shaft.

He closed in and pushed into my body. “Ahh,” I squirmed, shuddering with pleasure, feeling his hardon filling my cavity. 

“S-so...tight,” Nagisa said, panting. I was in heaven. My legs were giving away, my breathing was hitched, my head was light. It felt so good.

He pulled out, and before I could even register, he pushed back in, all the way. I screamed. I was high with pleasure, if that is even possible. 

Nagisa slowly fell into the motion, in and out, slowly, then quickening as the pleasure receptors in our bodies demanded more. He was holding my thighs roughly, I was grabbing his chest and arms. He kept going, the feeling getting better and better until…

“Ahh, Rin. I’m gonna cum…” he said, unable to hide the delight he was feeling.

“M-Me… too…” was all I could make out in the heat of the moment.

We both climaxed together. I orgasmed in pure, unabated pleasure.

We were on the floor of the shower cabin, embraced, still panting, still connected.

 

The shower water was washing our tired bodies.

  
  


**Nagisa POV**

 

Suddenly I woke up. I looked around. There was nobody in the bed, but me.

_ Damn... was it just a dream? _


End file.
